villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusader: Story 1
(A/N:On an important note, there are religious themes in this story, and some "harsh" language towards different beliefs. I have nothing against other people or their beliefs, my most heart-felt apologizes if you were offended. I actually do my best to dispel the stereotype about Roman Catholics and bigotry. Again, I have nothing against anyone's beliefs that differ for my own. I can't stress this enough, if you are offended, whether you're an atheist or "pagan" (don't know if it's offensive or not) I have nothing against you're respective beliefs.) Universe-69 Year of our LORD 2012 It was noon when the girl Jezabell and Edward were tied to stakes, surrounded by men in powered armor. Before them was Father Daniel, the head of St. Andrew's Church. He was holding a burning torch, smiling sinisterly. "Well, this is a treat," he said, "First the pagan harlot that my old friend, what does he call himself?...Crusader?, has been hanging around with." Daniel then faced Edward, "And if I recall correctly, you're the leader of the terrorist organization of atheist heretics, who were behind the death of our beloved Archdeacon Montague!" Jezabell snapped, "Where's Crusader?" Daniel looked up, his eyes on the highest towers of the church where Crusader was tied up with rope and locked and chained. "Locked up." He then turned tp Jezabell again, "Let's see your false gods save you..." Crusader looked out the window and could already see smoke. "God in Heaven...free me!" Crusader tried to break his bonds...and failed. Crusader looked down at his feet, "I deserved this...all the things against You...God I'm sorry. Please...let me save them." "Crusader. You will be freed..." whispered a voice from Beyond. Crusader felt the chains loosening up. He got up and literally shook it off. The ropes were childs-play. He fired his Cross shaped energy blasts and the ropes were gone. He loomed over the window and saw Jezabell and Edward tied with the Archdeacon. "Atheist and pagan heathens...repent to the Lord Jesus or you will be sent to the pits Hell!" Jezabell then said a very rude word in Greek as Edward replied, "I'd rather rot in your Hell." Daniel backhanded the man and grabbed a torch. "Worthless heathen. If it's Hell you want...it's Hell you'll get!" Crusader stomped his foot, causing blinding light, in the shape of wings. Obviously everyone looked up to see what was happening above them, but were blinded by the light. Crusader leaped from the tower and towards the platform...only to realize basic physics (or some other form of science, he didn't learn it in branches, he learned it all together). Since he jumped from the tallest tower of the church, wearing incredibly heavy armor, with all the potential energy that will disperse when he landed, would destroy the part of the platform he would land on...and most likely would kill him. "Well crap." he said to himself. Jezabell's eyes adjusted to the light fairly quickly (she was gifted by the sun god Helios) and saw her friend falling from the tower. 'Basic science.' she thought to herself. "Aeolus, ruler of the wind! Let my ally fall gently on the ground...and not die." she prayed aloud, simply to spite the Archdeacon. Crusader was mere meters above the platform, when a gust of wind slowed his fall enough to not kill him, but there was still enough energy to cause him to tumble on the platform. His light dimmed, allowing Father Daniel perfect vision. "Guards! Stop Crusader!" Crusader shot another cross blast from his palm, sending Daniel fly backwards. Crusader punched an armored man, who was keeping Edward's guns to prevent him from using them on the off chance of escape, and took his sword, while taking the guns. Two flicks of his wrist. That was all it took for the ropes to be cut. Edward took his guns back. "Those won't work you know." Crusader warned. "Then why give them back to me?" "So they couldn't use them." "Got something I can use?" Crusader handed Edward the sword, before kicking down another man and stealing his sword. Jezabell said a spell in Greek, as a beam of sunlight broke through the clouds, forming in her hand as a bow, and one in her other hand as an arrow. "Let's kick ass." Edward said, swinging the sword at a guard. Crusader whispered to Jezabell, "Help him with the guards, I'll take care of Daniel." Before he left Jezabell asked, having to know, "Did he really kill Father Montague?" Crusader stood there silently for a minute, standing there, watching as guards climbed up on the platform, standing before him. "Yes." Crusader ran and leaped over the men, and landed in front of Daniel. He grabbed him by his chest and spat, "Get up!" Once Daniel was up, he kicked him down again. Daniel spat a drop of blood and lifted himself up. "Jephthah, how could you be running around with a pagan whore!" Crusader sent his blade down, as Daniel clashed his sword, covered with a sheath of energy to prevent swords carried by warriors of all kinds from damaging his blade. Crusader responded, "She is not a whore! Jezabell is my friend, she was there when Father died." Daniel kicked him back, yelling, "And Father was there when you're family was killed by Pagans when you were a baby!" The energy sheath blasted off as a ranged attack. Crusader ducked down, allowing the blast to knock down a man sneaking behind Edward. "She renforced what Father Montague has taught us!" Crusader fired another cross blast. Daniel blocked his attack before snapping, "How dare you forge the Devil's power in the shape of the symbol of Christ's sacrifice!" Crusader stood back and said, "It's not the Devil's magic! This is a gift God has given me! And I shall use it for our Lord in Heaven!" Jezabell pulled back the bow, aimed and fired at a man charging at them. She sent her arrow flying, knocking the man flat on his back. "Not a bad shot." commented Edward, swinging his sword at man, cutting through the powered armor. "It seems as if Ares smiled on you." grunted Jezabell, blocking a sword with her bow. Edward responded, "Well thank you." He wasn't sure how to respond to her. More gaurds came, with machines guns for arms on thier armors. "Damn it!" snapped Edward. He snapped, "Crusader! Need a little help over here!" Crusader turned around only to be kicked to the ground. "Jephthah! You heathen!" snapped Daniel, bringing his sword down towards his head. Crusader grabbed Daniel's wrist and forced his arm backwards, causing Daniel to lose his balance. Edward kicked a man down and stabbed through his armor, the guard spat out blood. Edward took a gun, despite what Crusader said. Besides he was aiming for a different target. Jezabell sprinted towards Crusader and offered her hand. He took it and she helped him up. "Thanks Jez." Daniel fell back. Edward stormed towards them muttering, "It must be done, it must be done!" Crusader then said, remaining remotely calm, "Edward, no!" "It must be done! HE HAS TO DIE!" "EDWARD NO!" A bullet rang out. Edward was sent flying as an explotion sent Jezabell and Crusader falling back. Daniel got back up, tearing off his robes, revealing a powered armor with a small missle lancher on his arm. "Rot in eternal damnation atheistic filth." Crusader got up and ran towards Edward, kneeling down, grabbing his hand. Edward was gasping, his eyes small in fear. Crusader whispered, "Edward, Edward, calm down! It'll be alright." Edward frowned and said, "Montague...I didn't mean to kill him. It was simply to scare all of you, the saftey should have been on. One of my men flicked it off behind my back. Why do you think I made all of my men retreat? All I ever wanted...was to have equality for atheists, not to be beneath Catholics...But, I am sorry...I truly am. But I must asked, why did you save me from the stake?" Crusader responded, "The same reason I've been hunting you down for the past year and a half...I forgive you. Don't know how much it means to you but, I have a feeling God and Christ forgives you too." Edward smiled, and grasped Crusader's shoulder and stated weakly, "See you...on the other side." Edward's hand slipped from Crusader's shoulder, and gave his parting groan. Crusader closed the man's eyes. "Requiescat in pace, rest in peace." Jezabell was shooting more solar arrows at the priest. While they did disperse, they had enough kick to shove him back a bit. Crusader gently grabbed her arrow hand. "What are you doing?" asked Jezabell. "Trust me." Crusader's fist glowed with a blue light. The Archdeacon snarled, "Why pray for the heathen and live with this harlot?" Cusader snapped, "Don't insult me! At least I'm not a hypocrite! The good Lord said not to kill, and yet you slaughter everyone left and right!" "They are heathens! Heretics! They are to be put to death, as do magic users!" sanrled the priest. "Let go." whispered Crusader to Jezabell. The both let go of the solar arrow, strengthened with the energies of God's magic. The arrow peirced Daniel's armor, just an inch above his heart. Daniel fell backwards. Now crawling he demanded the guards all retreat. He then called out, "Pagan! I will have my vengence, and you shall be cast down into the eternal fire!" Crusader grabbed her wrist and said, "Come on!" They ran away from the church and into the woods. After a few hours of running, the duo stopped for a meal. After Jezabell caught a few fish Crusader make a fire and made a rotisserie. Jezabell, who was sitting on a rock, then asked, "Hey Crusader? Do you think I'm going to...well you know?" Crusader stopped spinning the fish and answered, "No, of course not. Look, don't let Daniel bug you. He's corrupted himself. And you're not a heathen!" He got up, and kissed her forehead. "Mind if I say Grace this time?" asked Jezabell. Crusader always wanted to hear her version of Grace and agreed. Daniel managed to get out of the armor and limped into the labs. "Is it ready yet?" he asked the scientist. "Well, it hasn't been tested but it is functional." "Fine. I'll use it." said Daniel, stepping into the chamber. "This chamber will manipulate your genetic structure so you will possess powers on par with the subject Crusader. But you will have to be but into a catatonic state for it to work." Daniel looked the man in the eye and said, "Do it." As the tube closed and Daniel inched away from awakedness he thought, 'Crusader...I'm coming for you.' (A/N: Again, I am so sorry if I offended anyone, I don't hate atheists or "pagans" and if you were offended it was not the intention and I hope you can forgive me. ) Category:Fantasy Category:Short Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:ZombieKiller123